


Kiss Me: The Bits In Between

by JunoInferno



Series: Kiss Me [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut, humor smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories for the Kiss Me Verse that occur outside a sporting event about the burgeoning relationship between Belle French and Angus Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of The Broken Bed

**Author's Note:**

> In Of Rumbelle and Footballers, I made reference to a broken bed. This is my attempt at explaining it. This takes place between Basketball and Footballers. 
> 
> Not the best smut writer, probably the worst smut writer ever. So, let's call this humor smut? I don't know.

* * *

Belle grabbed Gold by the back of his head to pull him into  a passionate kiss as they stood on the street. There were a few judgmental women looking at them as they waited for a table. Belle knew what they were thinking, that she was just a woman out with an older man for his money...

Or that she was that girl who jumped in the guy’s lap at the Nets game.

Either way, she figured she ought to make them envious to teach them a lesson or something.

Gold finally broke up the kiss.

“Have you shown off enough yet?”

“Maybe...” said Belle, glancing back. The group of harpies looked pissed off enough. She kissed his neck above the collar. “That was a great dinner...”

“I had great company.”

“We should have called Dove so we wouldn’t have to wait...”

Gold grimaced. “No Dove tonight I’m afraid.”

“No?”

“His daughter’s ballet recital. So we must get a taxi.”

“Like the peasants do,” she said, patting his chest. 

“Yes.”

Belle smiled at him. “You know you’re spoiled.”

“I am not spoiled. Except possibly by you.”

“No, you go to work on Wall Street, you go back to a penthouse overlooking the park in a private car that also drives your son to a school that costs more than a lot of people make in a year.”

“I worked hard and I want the best for my boy. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, of course not, Angus, but let’s face it, I’m the closest thing to a peasant you encounter.”

“You are not a peasant. You are a princess.”

He kissed her.

“Come back to my place?,” she asked.

“But...”

“It’s much closer to here than your place and you’ve never even been inside.”

“You have two roommates.”

“Who have their own bedrooms and are grown-ups.”

“They could hear us.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ve heard sex before, Angus. I think they may even have had sex.” She rubbed his shoulders. “Or do you think you need your park view and twelve hundred thread count sheets to pull off a seduction?”

He straightened. “I take offense to that. I pulled off many seductions before I had money.”

She smiled. “Then show me how it’s done.”

“You’re on," he said with a wolf-like grin.

* * *

 

They arrived at Belle’s apartment which was the intersection of too many shoes, clothes and books for an apartment in Manhattan. Ariel was standing in the kitchen in a fluffy bathrobe, looking like hell as she sipped from a mug.

“Hey, Ariel. This is Angus.”

“Hello,” he said.

“Well, you’re Belle’s new man, she-”

Ariel was cut off by her own hacking cough.

“That doesn’t sound good,” said Belle.

Ariel shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I have an audition tomorrow. It has to be fine.”

“Maybe you should stay home.”

“No, see I’ve taken some Nyquil and a painkiller from when I got my wisdom teeth out and I’m going to wake up good as new.” She started hacking again. “Okay, night night.”

She disappeared. Belle turned to Gold.

“Well, that was Ariel. She’s not usually a drug user.”

“I’ll reserve my judgment.”

“Want to see my room?”

“Yes.”

Gold followed her into the crawl space of a room, lined with shelves of books and shoes. The bed with yellow linens was pushed against the wall with the one window.

“What do you think?”

“It’s about how I suspected.” He motioned at the window. “So, the people in the next building get to see everything?”

“Well, for one, I keep the blinds closed. Two, when I forget, I’m pretty sure it’s an old lesbian couple straight across.”

“Oh, it’s a public service then?”

She pulled the blinds down and shut, sitting down on the bed and kicking off each heel in turn. “So, you were going to show me how your seductions worked before you had money. Or is this room too beyond your skills?”

“No, nothing is beyond my skills, though I’m at my best in the back of a Ford Cortina.”

“Hmm...”

Gold sat down next to her, resting his cane against the bed. He pulled her legs on top of his lap and began rubbing circles.

“Though some things you do need more room for...”

He leaned down and began placing kisses on her legs, until she laid all the way on the mattress. Belle helped him up her thighs by hitching her dress around her hips. He had just reached her inner thighs when there was a knock on the door.

Gold groaned.

Belle groaned.

Ruby’s voice came through the door. “Belle? Are you in there?”

“Trust me, she won’t give up easily,” said Belle.

She got up and pulled her dress down just enough to open the door for Ruby.

“Hi, Ruby.”

“Hi. So, Archie and I got back from dinner and we’re just going to watch a movie.”

“Okay.” Belle smiled and waved at Archie as he put in a DVD.

“So, you won’t be coming out?,” she asked softly.

“Actually, I’m going to be pretty busy in here for a while,” said Belle.

“Okay.”

Belle shut the door and turned back to Gold.

“That settled then?” 

“Very.”

Belle pulled her dress over her head, revealing her lacy black bra and panties.

“Now,” said Belle, getting back on the edge of the bed, “before we were interrupted, I remember you kissing me, but I forget which direction you were headed in.”

Gold moved closer, tapping his fingers on her thigh as she wrapped her legs around him.

“That is a conundrum...”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes in, Ruby had decided the original Solaris was the most boring movie that had ever been made. Just so much pond water and highway driving.

Archie was different from most of the men Ruby dated in that he seemed to have no interest in sex, he seemed put off by even Ruby’s most distant flirtations of the subject. This was the first time she’d gotten him back here after a date. She tried going back to his place and had instead ended up watching Antiques Roadshow. No, here, was definitely her best chance at sex.

“This is a very interesting movie,” said Archie. “Well, from a psychological perspective, of course.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Ruby. 

It was then that Ruby began to hear moans through the wall to Belle’s room. A quick glance at Archie revealed he seemed unaware so Ruby quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, though since nothing was happening in the movie, it was near useless as a cover.

Soon it ended in Belle’s high-pitched scream.

“What was that?,” asked Archie.

“I think it must have been a cat or something.”

The next few minutes passed uneventfully until Ruby began to hear a man’s groans.

“Oh, God, Belle... just like that.”

Ruby was suddenly struck with inspiration.

“Popcorn?”

“I can pause the movie-”

“No, no, don’t.”

The kitchen was between the TV and Belle’s room. She hurried up and over.

“Fuck, Belle, yes!”

Ruby quickly poured the popcorn into the air popper and started it, hoping to muffle the sound.

One long guttural groan ended the noise and Ruby really hoped they could cool it long enough for her to get Archie in her room.

* * *

The movie went on and the guy was finally in space or whatever. Not a peep from the room and Ruby started to feel somewhat safe, wondering when it would be a good time to put her hand on Archie’s thigh and did she have to make a comment about this movie first?

Ruby’s first indication that plan had failed was when she started to hear a tapping she couldn’t identify.

The tapping got faster and louder and then Ruby realized Belle’s bed must have been banging into the wall. 

“Harder, Angus!,” Belle shouted.

Archie was finally clued in.

“Oh. Your roommate has a friend over.”

“Yeah.”

There was the sound of one huge great bang and then a crash.

* * *

  
Belle was frozen for a minute and so was Angus still inside her as they found themselves on a mattress that had very quickly dropped to floor level.

Belle burst out laughing, then Angus.

“You broke my fucking bed!,” she accused.

“No, I broke your bed fucking,” he teased back.

Belle giggled more and so did Angus. Which was when Ruby opened the door.

“What the hell is going on?!,” exclaimed Ruby. 

“What does it fucking look like?,” asked Angus.

“He fucking broke my bed,” giggled Belle.

“Are you alright?,” asked Archie.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Belle laughed.

“Fucking amazing, really,” said Gold.

Belle hit him again and laughed. “Ruby, could you shut the door?”

Ruby slammed the door shut.

“You’re really alright?,” asked Angus.

“I’m pretty sure Archie just saw your ass.”

“Well, he’s in a select group then.”

Belle kissed him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Well? Did I say to stop?” Belle shifted her hips to make him groan and he started thrusting again, this time with deeper, slower movements.

She moaned. “Oh... This is a good angle...”

* * *

 

Ruby stood frozen outside the door.

What exactly was a good follow-up to walking in on your roomie and her boyfriend lying mid coitus in a broken bed?

She had just about thought of something when Belle’s moans began again.

“So, I have an early day tomorrow,” said Archie. “I should probably go.”

“No, Archie, don’t-”

She really didn’t have a good argument for why this incredibly awkward evening ought to continue.

“Oh, God, yes, Angus, fuck me harder!,” Belle shouted.

It was then that Ariel chose to come out of her room with glazed eyes.

“Jesus, Ruby, I don’t care if you watch porn, but could you turn down the TV?!”

“I don’t watch porn,” Ruby replied, a little too quickly.

“Yeah, right,” Ariel replied, laughing all the way back to her room.

“Right,” said Ruby, looking at Archie whose face was now beet red. “Have a good night.” 


	2. Of Rumbelle and Hotel Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to contribute to Rumbelle Super Silly Smutty Saturday and I ended up with this. I am again secure in my place as worst smut writer in this fandom. I hope it's at least fun to read.

* * *

“I hate being out of my apartment,” Mallory complained as they stepped in the elevator. “Will it be long?”

“No, they’re just repainting. I can’t stand the fumes,” said Gold.

“Where are you staying, darling?,” asked Carlotte.

“A suite at the Waldorf.”

“You said Bae was with his mother this week...” said Mallory.

Carlotta looked at Mallory. “Obviously, the suite at the Waldorf is not for Bae. It’s for Belle.”

“Ooh,” said Mallory. “Hotel rendezvous.”

“You know, I think my business partners know entirely too much about my sex life,” said Gold.

“You’re still eating her out, right?,” asked Carlotta.

Gold’s eyes grew huge. Mallory burst out in laughter.

“Do boundaries mean anything to you, dearie?,” asked Gold.

“Not really. We all want this relationship to succeed, Angus and I understand the importance of oral sex. Perhaps more than anyone.”

Mallory turned to face the wall to laugh.

“Do you mind?,” asked Gold.

“I’m sorry, Angus, I’m trying...” Mallory said through her involuntary giggles.

“If I ever need advice, dearie, I’m not asking you,” said Gold.

“What? Are you going to ask one of the boys? As if they know.”

The door finally opened revealing Zelena Greene.

The last person Angus wanted to see.

“Angus, Mallory, Carlotta.”

Mallory scowled. “What are you doing here?”

“No need to feel threatened. I’m just visiting a friend.”

“Right, we’ll be off then,” said Angus, holding the door for Mallory and Carlotta.

“It was good seeing you, Angus!,” Zelena called back.

  
“Don’t make eye contact,” Mallory hissed.

“Walk quicker,” said Carlotta.

“Good God, don’t you think if I could walk quicker, I would?,” Angus spat.

“Are you sure you never did anything with her?,” asked Mallory.

“For God’s sake, I never fucked Zelena!” He groaned.

“What, darling?,” asked Carlotta.

“I forgot the Blue Star files.”

“You want to go back up there with Zelena?,” asked Mallory. “Call your PA.”

* * *

 

Zelena Greene walked onto the Edgetown Firm’s floor. Gold’s PA was still on the phone.

“Yes, sir. I’ll have them sent to the Waldorf,” she said, placing an envelope.

The woman walked off.

An hour later, Zelena was at the check-in desk at the Waldorf.

“Yes, hi, Angus Gold’s PA, Mrs. Potts? He wanted me to take this up to him.”

* * *

 

  
“Ooh, look at you, sexy,” Ariel remarked.

Belle spun around revealing the black lace dress. Ruby grimaced.

“Not again, Ruby,” said Belle.

“Don’t worry about her,” said Ariel. “She just can’t appreciate a silver fox.”

“It’s been three months, isn’t he about out of sex by now?,” asked Ruby.

Belle sighed. “I’ll call you before round three and let you know.”

“Ew!,” Ruby screeched.

“That’s usually when I ride him,” Belle added as she grabbed her overnight bag.

“God, you keep making it worse!”

Ariel laughed. “Go, Belle. Get some for the rest of us.”

“More than happy to do my part!,” Belle called back as she shut the door.

* * *

 

Belle and Gold met at the hotel restaurant and ate before deciding they were getting too handsy to stay in public view. They decided it was definitely time to go upstairs.

Gold opened the door with the room key and Belle hung on his arm as they walked in. There was a full sitting room, a small office and two doors at the back.

“Angus...” Belle gasped. “This is huge.”

“I didn’t know you would show such unbridled joy at a hotel room.”

Belle grinned. “They’re actually one of my favorite things next to books, shoes and red wine.”

“This is good information,” Gold said thoughtfully.

“See, first off you get to check out the minibar...” Belle smiled as she began looking for it. This one was tastefully concealed in a rosewood cabinet underneath the wet bar. “Now, here’s where you distinguish your really nice hotels. Look at this adorable baby bottle of champagne!”

She proudly held it up for Gold’s inspection.

“You know, I could call room service and order a full-sized one.”

“But this one’s so cute...” She perused. “There’s three kinds of water in here. Perrier, Fiji and Evian. There’s truffles...”

“Anything else I ought to take note of?”

“Well,” said Belle, getting up and walking to the desk, “the stationery.”

“The stationery?”

“Mm-hmm...” She opened the desk drawer and pulled out a memo pad and some pieces of writing paper. “Very nice. The paper even has a watermark. I’m stealing this.”

“I’ll tell them we need more. Anything else I’ve been missing?”

Belle picked up the leather bound binder. “Room service menu.”

“We just ate.”

“We might work up an appetite,” Belle said promisingly. “I bet they have the silver dome things here.  I wonder if they do the thing where the butter comes in little shapes...”

Belle sat on top of the desk. Gold smiled and walked over, standing between her legs.

“So, to be clear, your ideal time would be- if we were to combine your favorite things- left in a hotel room, surrounded by books, shoes and room service bringing red wine?”

She smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck. “Add in you and I having mind-blowing sex and I think we’re getting somewhere.”

“Oh, so I’m one of your favorite things now?”

“You’re not a thing, but you’re one of my favorites. Assuming, I’m one of yours...”

“You know you are.”

“Well, let’s consider what your ideal time would be- excluding Bae, of course, because what I have in mind would be wildly inappropriate with your son there...”

“I love my son, but I like where this is headed...”

“Some hundred year old Scotch or the blood of your enemies...”

“Sounds good so far.”

“Me. Naked.”

“You could wear the shoes...”

“Where, though?”

“Anywhere, really, but I think somewhere private. Cabin, island. You can pick so long as no one’s going to disturb us.”

“Aw, no room service?”

“No, I don’t want anyone disturbing us.”

“How are we eating?”

“I’ll cook,” he promised. 

“That sounds like we’re taking time away from the sex...”

“I can multi-task.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Gold kissed her. “So, where do you want this marathon of hotel sex to begin?”

“Well, you could take me right here, but I remember your ankle throbbing after I surprised you at your office last week...”

“A pain I would gladly repeat...”

“Yes, but this is a marathon, not a sprint, we should pace ourselves...” Belle slid off the desk and walked to the first door and opened it. She grinned proudly as she turned back to him with the discovery.

“We have a huge tub...”

“Do we now?”

“Uh-huh.”

Gold followed Belle in. She was already perusing the toiletries and experimenting with the taps.

“There’s jets...” she said, glancing back over her shoulder. “We’ll start here.”

“First leg of the marathon?”

“Yes, I want you nice and relaxed...”

“You didn’t see an envelope, did you?”

“No.”

“It’s just my PA thought it had been delivered.”

“Angus...”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. It’s just the Blue Star buyout.”

Belle sighed as she slid his jacket off his shoulders and loosened his tie. “Would you like to look at your folder or us in that tub?”

“I don’t know. What’s on offer?”

“Well...” Belle said turning around and holding her hair up. Gold took the hint and unzipped her dress, kissing her shoulders as he pushed the dress down her hips and to the floor. “Everything you see here and I might have said I would call Ruby before round three.”

He let out a laugh. “Is there a reason for that?”

“It’s going to irritate her.”

“Why doesn’t she like me?”

Belle turned around. “She doesn’t understand what a catch you are.”

“I didn’t realize I was one.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Is it my choice in hotel rooms or...” He let his hand drift lower and inside her panties. “Something else?”

Belle moaned. “Definitely something else.”

Gold let his drift further, probing into Belle’s folds as he settled his mouth on her shoulder. Belle reached back to pull him closer. He felt the blood leaving his brain and going straight to his cock.

“We aren’t even in the tub yet...” she said breathlessly.

“It’s filling... let’s get round one out of the way, unless you want to wait.”

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed. “Floor. Now.”

Gold couldn’t hide his grin as Belle shucked off her shoes and grabbed half the towels off the rack, throwing them on the floor. She looked back at him and he licked his fingers, as she watched through half-lidded eyes.

“Delicious as usual...” he said.

Belle quickly threw off her panties. Suddenly, the only sounds were the water filling the tub and their hearts pounding.

“Now,” she said urgently.

Gold didn’t say a word as she clambered to the floor. He followed somewhat unsteadily as Belle adjusted a pile of towels for his mangled leg. He crushed his lips against hers in a mix of lust and gratitude.

He had just moved his mouth to her breast and she her hands to his belt when the door opened.   
   
That’s when he realized Zelena was standing in front of him.

Totally naked.

He took his mouth off Belle’s breast with an anticlimactic pop.

Belle moaned, but looked up to his eyes and then to Zelena.

“Oh, my God,” she said, clambering up, elbowing Gold in the process. He used the edge of the tub to brace himself as he found his came again.

Zelena’s face turned contemptuous. “Who the fuck is she, Angus?!”

“You know her?!,” Belle exclaimed.

Gold shook his head. “Yes, I know her, but I have no fucking clue what she’s doing in my hotel room!”

“Who the fuck is she?!,” Zelena shouted again.

“Belle, come on,” said Gold. He quickly grabbed one of the hotel robes, wrapping it around her.

Belle’s anger was about equal with Zelena’s at this point. “What the fuck is she doing here, Angus?”

“Is she some prostitute you’ve hired for the night?!,” Zelena spat.

“Prostitute!,” Belle snapped back.

“Honestly, Belle, don’t engage her.” Angus led her out of the room, standing between the two women as he got out his phone from his pocket. “Zelena, put your clothes on. I’m texting your sister.”

“But, Angus-”

He turned back. “Do it or I’m calling the cops!,” he growled.

Zelena stormed back to the bedroom and locked the door. He sighed and then looked back to see Belle’s eyes had turned murderous.

“You have three minutes to explain the naked woman waiting in your hotel room,” said Belle. “And why you’re not calling the cops.”

“You remember Regina Mills?”

“Yes.”

“Zelena’s her sister.”

“Still not explaining.”

“Regina used to work for me before she adopted her son. Zelena had something of a dubious work history and Regina asked if we would take her on at Edgetown as a favor. She actually had a stellar transcript and some recommendations, but...”

“But?”

“She’s bipolar, but she was working hard to get better. Meds, therapy...”

Belle’s face finally softened. “So you wanted to help?”

“No one at Edgetown is exactly a picture of mental health. So, we took her on and she became a little fixated on me.”

“Fixated?”

“Worked with me on everything and I thought she just wanted to learn until Milah told me Zelena had been calling her, saying I’d asked to marry her.”

“Oh, God. Is that why-”

“No. I sorted that out with Milah, but it was a crack in an already unstable structure.”

“So, she’s not... is this like Fatal Attraction?”

Gold shook his head. He supposed it wasn’t an unreasonable question. “No, she’s not violent. She just had a very unfortunate childhood and thinks if you’re polite to her, you must be in love with her. Then she just feels better, stops taking her medication and then shows up naked.”

“Well, to be fair, I showed up naked at your place last week and I don’t even have that excuse.”

“Yes, but I wanted you there.” 

“So, what happens now?,” asked Belle.

Gold’s phone buzzed. “Regina’s coming.”

* * *

 

It was only a half hour, but seemed like ages.

Gold was relieved that Belle wasn’t walking out in huge puff of anger as she had every right to do, but he hadn’t expected her response.

“Zelena, are you sure you don’t want anything?,” she called to the bedroom. “The mini bar has those blue potato chips! And cashews!”

“Why are you still here, you tramp?!”

Belle ignored the insult. “Because I don’t give up easily. Would you like a drink? They have adorable bottles of champagne!”

Gold shook his head at her. “What are you doing?”

“There’s no point in being angry at her...”

“You’re like a saint, you know?”

Belle smiled as she walked over with one of the bags of blue potato chips. She sat in his lap.

“Saints don’t give blowjobs like I do.”

“You don’t know that for sure...”

There was finally a knock on the door.

“Regina?,” asked Belle.

“God willing,” said Angus, going to open it.

It was Regina. She glanced at Belle in the robe and horror fell over her face.

“Oh, God. How far had you two gotten?”

“He still had his clothes on,” said Belle.

“I am so sorry,” said Regina. “Where is she?”

Gold motioned at the door to the bedroom. Regina walked over and knocked.

“Zelena! Come on, we need to go.”

Zelena opened the door. She did thankfully appear dressed.

“She needs to go,” she said, spitting in Belle’s direction.

Regina was unmoved. “She got an invitation here, something which you did not receive.”

“Just because he didn’t say it-”

“How many days has it been since you had your medication?”

“Okay, that’s just a coincidence.”

Regina eyed her sister. “Angus is being very generous, yet again, by not calling the police and giving us the chance to see Doctor Stern.”

“I don’t want to go back there.”

“It’s there or jail.”

Zelena relented, opening the door. She walked out with her head down.

“So,” said Regina, “we’ll be going. Thank you again, Angus and Belle. I’ll see you at the game Saturday.”

“I don’t like you,” Zelena snapped at Belle.

“Yeah, probably,” said Belle.

The sisters left.

“So, I understand, if you want to leave...” Gold began.

Gold watched in confusion as Belle scrambled up, doing the deadbolt and wedging a chair under the doorknob.

“You’re not leaving...”

“No, I’m not giving up this suite and I’m not giving up you.” She walked back over and let the hotel bathrobe fall off her shoulders. “Ready to finish round one?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he said, capturing Belle’s lips and pulling her into his lap. “Though you do see what I meant about this island?”

“Yeah, just bring the baby champagne bottles,” she said, kissing him again.


	3. Of Rumbelle and The Gold Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle meets Cora, buys a sexy dress and you can guess the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, you can find the dress I had in mind here: http://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/Zuhair-Murad-Matte-Beaded-Illusion-Gown/prod105220168_cat215301__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat215301%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D0%2526refinements%253D724%252C732%252C4294923542%252C&eItemId=prod105220168&cmCat=product

* * *

If Belle could have thought, she would have thought she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Of course it was sort of hard to think as Angus pounded into her from behind as she looked at their reflection in the window. He had assured her on previous visits that no one could see in from the outside, corporate security, but she doubted she could find it in herself to care with the sight of him behind her, his tanned hands splayed between her breast and her tummy. She arched up against him, hoping for better contact and he obliged, leaning further down, his chest on her back, planting desperate kisses on her neck and shoulders. She wanted all of him and she didn’t care if the world knew it.

“Oh, Belle...” he gasped, kissing. “Beautiful Belle...”

She moaned as he shifted his hips to find a new angle. She turned back, making him slow his pace and groan. Belle twisted to grab his hair.

“You’re mine.”

“Yes, absolutely,” he agreed.

Belle nodded and kissed him before turning to put both hands back on the desk, pushing against him to get him to quicken his pace. She went first, stiffening and then going limp as he finished with gentle thrusts as he held her until he spent himself inside her. They ended up plastered together, bent over the desk.

“That was amazing,” she declared.

“Well, it’s all down to you,” he said.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Belle teased. “Well, I could have, but it would have involved my vibrator and an awful lot of imagination.”

They separated and began the process of retrieving the discarded pieces of their wardrobe from the floor.

“Well,” Belle said, “that was a very productive lunch, Mr. Gold.”

“Yes, Miss French, thank you for stopping by.”

Belle grinned as she slipped her tights back on. She stepped into her heels and looked across to see Gold finishing the buttons on his shirt.

“See? I told you we just had to make better use of our time on Sundays through Wednesday.” She walked over to wrap her arms around his neck. “I don’t think you realize how much I miss you.”

“It’s not any easier for me,” Angus answered back.

The door burst open and Carlotta came in.

“I locked that!,” snarled Gold.

“I have a key. What? Were you two having sex again?” She looked at Belle. “Excellent idea, darling. He’s noticeably crankier Mondays to Wednesdays.”

“Is he?”

“Still back at the breaking into my office,” said Gold.

“What? Neither of you has anything I haven’t seen. Have you invited her to the Mills Family Foundation dinner yet?”

“No,” said Belle.

“I was going to bring it up Wednesday.”

“But the dinner’s Saturday. How’s she supposed to find a dress?”

“I need a dress?”

“Formal event, the Mills Family Foundation Dinner. This year it’s some ridiculous Wonderland theme.” Carlotta motioned at Belle. “She’s so tiny. How’s it supposed to get it altered in time?”

“You don’t have to go, Belle.”

“No, you have to. Cora knows he’s been dating someone, if you don’t show up, she’ll think it’s open season and I’ll spend all night defending his virtue.”

“It’s pretty much gone at this point,” said Belle, thinking of what had just happened.

He cleared his throat. “It’s just this thing for the Children’s Hospital. It ought to be Regina Mills’ thing, but her mother, Cora- who Carlotta will be happy to tell you I dated for a month- takes over. It’s dinner and dancing and the firm buys a table.”

“Okay,” said Belle. “Sounds different. I don’t know if I have anything Wonderland themed, is it like a costume thing?”

Carlotta fervently shook her head. “Oh, Angus, darling, no, don’t let her do that. Please?”

“I can buy you a dress, Belle.”

“No, Angus, I don’t want you doing that.”

“Let me help, darling, this is my area.” Carlotta turned Belle towards her, staring down. “These women are heartless and they will be wearing only the newest haute couture. I do love the vintage librarian chic thing you have going on, but do let him buy you a dress, darling. You’re going to marry him and be able to spend it all someday anyway. Think of this as an advance. Please, darling?”

Belle looked back at Gold.

“As usual you’re so helpful, dearie.”

“Angus, if it’s important for me to have a dress I don’t mind, but the money-”

“Sweetheart, it’s a gift and please, I have money to spend.”

“Okay, if you’re sure...”

“It’s nothing, really.”

Carlotta turned Belle around again.

“Please let me take you. We can go right now! I’m so good at dress-up!”

“Okay...” Belle agreed tentatively.

* * *

 

Though her first love was books, Belle did her fair share of shopping and living in New York there was never any lack of places to shop. The trouble was money. Nobody became a librarian to be a millionaire so her wardrobe was from vintage shops, the occasional TJ Maxx find and the occasional “Screw my credit rating, when was I going to buy a house anyway?” shoes that came from a store she never should have set foot in. These had been supplemented at Christmas by Angus who as part of his present to her had taken her to Christian Louboutin and told her to pick out any five pairs she wanted. She had protested until he told her they weren’t leaving without them and an eager to make her commission clerk had arrived with the shiniest black pumps Belle had ever seen.

Belle had modeled the shoes for Angus that evening with nothing else on.

Walking into Bergdorf Goodman with Carlotta was something else, though. The salespeople all seemed to know who she was, greeting her as she forged a path to the evening gown shop.

“Miss Deville, you’re looking lovely today. Is there anything I can help you find?”

“Two champagnes, Diavolo and my friend needs a gown for the Mills Family Foundation Ball,” said Carlotta.

The clerk smiled at Belle. “Always happy to meet a friend of Ms. Deville’s.”

“You know my business partner, Mr. Gold? This is his girlfriend and Mr. Gold has sent along his card today.”

“Always happy to meet a friend of Mr. Gold’s.” He motioned at the racks. “We have some new Monique Lhullier.”

Belle smiled and began looking as she saw one gorgeous choice after another. A lavender gown with floral beading, a buttery yellow tiered dress, a handpainted gown with a full skirt. Diavolo found them all in her size and set them aside.

“Oh, darling, what about this one?”

Belle turned to see Carlotta holding a gold gown with a plunging neckline and a sheer skirt trimmed with gold beading at the torso and the bottom. It was the most gorgeous but impractical piece of clothing Belle had ever seen.

“It’s sort of see-through,” said Belle.

“Your point?”

She shook her head. “You can’t even wear a bra with it.”

“So? You’re young and you used some double-sided tape to keep the ladies in place.”

“I don’t think so.”

Belle tried on the hand painted skirt dress which was gorgeous but she was so tiny it drowned her. She loved the lavender, but loved the buttery yellow tiered dress more. That was the one she was wearing when Cora Mills arrived.

“Carlotta, dear...”

The women exchanged bitter air kisses as Belle turned to watch. Cora looked up at Belle questioningly.

“New friend, Carlotta? You’re taking them younger and younger these days.”

“Actually, Cora, this is Belle French, Angus’ amour.”

Now Cora looked her up and down. Belle tried to break the awkwardness by extending her hand and shaking Cora’s.

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’m sure,” said Cora. “Are you going to wear that to the prom?”

Belle frowned. “No, I’m actually looking for something for the dinner this Saturday.”

Cora laughed. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, dear. You would be bored.”

“Excuse me?”

“Cora, darling-”

“What is it you do, dear?,” asked Cora. “Student?”

“I’m a librarian.”

“Well, Angus gets his girls from anywhere now, doesn’t he?”

Belle grimaced.

Carlotta motioned for Diavolo to bring more champagne.

“Well, it’s always a shame when men of a certain age forego experience for novelty, but don’t worry, dear, I’m sure he’ll wise up sometime. Goodbye, Carlotta.”

Cora stalked off leaving Belle fuming.

“That’s Regina’s mum?,” asked Belle. “How is that even possible?”

“Oh, Cora’s an advocate of the get knocked up to get rich scheme. First, Zelena’s father who pretended to be a Kennedy when she was still a teenager and then Regina’s poor father a few years later. She only dated Angus a month. Hardly worth bothering with.”

“Is that what people think? I’m just his midlife crisis girlfriend?

“Nobody who knows anything thinks that...”

“Who does think that?”

Carlotta shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s not as if I’ve taken a list...”

Belle turned to Diavolo.

“I want to try on the gold gown.”

* * *

  
The rest of the week went by in a blur. Angus had an emergency trip out of town having to do with the Blue Star deal so Belle didn’t even see him after the rendezvous in his office. He called late Friday night to say he was finally home, but they agreed it was too late for them to meet up. Saturday finally arrived and Belle was rethinking everything.

“Hey, what’s that?,” asked Ariel. She motioned at the packages left by the doorway. “Bergdorf bags? Is it Christmas again?”

“No.” Belle looked sheepish as she put the spoon through her cereal. “There’s a charity ball thing on Saturday and Angus offered to buy me something to wear and Carlotta took me and I think I might have gone overboard...”

“Well, show and tell.”

Belle padded over to the bags.

“Well, shoes.”

Ariel took the strappy high gold sandals out. “Sexy.”

“And a clutch.”

“Ooh,” said Ariel taking the intricately encrusted rose in her hands. “Pretty.”

“And, uh, the dress, I think is a mistake.”

“Well, let’s see.”

Belle unzipped the garment bag and Ariel’s jaw dropped.

“Holy hell.”

“Yeah,” said Belle.

“You’ve got to put it on.”

“What? I want to return it.”

“Well, how can we decide that if you don’t put it on?”

Belle acquiesced and went to her bedroom. She put on the gown, looking especially awkward with her pinstriped cotton panties and bedhead. She walked out into the common area of the apartment with a hungover Ruby now joining them.

“Sexy lady...” said Ariel. She motioned. “You do have different underwear, right?”

“There’s a nude thong.”

“Yeah, that is not a good look,” said Ruby.

“The dress?”

“No!,” said Ariel. “The dress is amazing.”

“You’ve got something for your boobs, right?,” asked Ruby. “You’ve got some nipple action right now.”

“I bought tape, but I don’t know if this is for me.”

Ariel shook her head. “Are you kidding me?”

“Why did you even buy it?,” asked Ruby.

“Angus’ ex-girlfriend showed up.”

“His ex? But you already met the ex-wife, how could she be worse?,” asked Ariel. 

“Trust me, she was,” said Belle. “She started talking about my age-”

“What? Is she younger than you?!,” Ruby asked in shock.

“No, she’s older. Actually, she’s older than Angus.”

“Shut up!,” Ariel exclaimed.

“Well, I guess he’s an equal opportunist,” said Ruby. “Go figure.”

“She thought I was in college.”

Ruby shrugged.

“What? You think I look like I’m in college?”

“Not exactly, but you look younger than you are and you’re tiny.”

“Why is that my fault?!”

“It’s not,” said Ruby. “I can just see how people might get the wrong idea. Do you remember the time you wore that plaid skirt and white blouse and the cop asked why you weren’t in school?”

Belle scowled. “Yeah, this has been great. I look ridiculous, don’t I?”

“No, you don’t,” said Ariel. “But if you’re not comfortable you should exchange it for something else you like better. Besides, what does it matter? It’s not like you’re going to see this woman again, is it?”

“It’s only her fucking benefit,” Belle sneered. 

Ruby and Ariel locked eyes, silently making their decision and turning to Belle.

“You’re wearing that dress,” said Ruby.

“What?”

Ariel nodded. “You’re gonna walk in there, dressed like a tiny Australian Beyoncé...”

“And you’re going to show that bitch whose man Angus is,” said Ruby.

“I don’t think I can do that,” said Belle.

“The bitch is trying to make you feel insecure,” said Ariel.

Belle shook her head. “I feel like this is headed in a negative direction.”

“No,” said Ruby. “Look, I’m all for girls sticking together, but she started talking shit first. You get in there and you wear a dress she has no hope of pulling off unless she’s Cher-”

“She’s not Cher, is she?,” asked Ariel.

“No, I’m pretty sure Angus never dated Cher,” said Belle.

“And you show her one of the many reasons why he is with you and not her,” said Ruby.

“And you walk out of there leaving no question as to the multiple orgasms you are going to have that night while she, she-” Ariel looked at Ruby. “What’s something old people do?”

“I don’t know. My granny knits sometimes.”

“I don’t think she knits,” said Belle. “Besides, I still don’t know.”

“Oh, you’re keeping the dress,” said Ariel. “And get a Brazilian.”

“What?”

“Trust us,” said Ruby. “No landing strip.”

* * *

 

Angus checked his watch for the hundredth time as they milled around the lobby of the art museum.

“Angus, we’re about to go in,” said Mallory. “They’re going to start.”

“I should call again.”

“Why didn’t you bring her yourself, darling?,” asked Carlotta.

“Yes, I have asked myself that, thank you, dearie.”

“Look, there she is,” said Mallory.

He turned back. Belle waved shyly as she stopped at the coat check and Angus began to walk over as she slid off her coat and he thought he might have had a heart attack.

The gown was well... nude nylon with gold beading covering most of the torso with a rather generous neckline, pooling around her feet. The effect was made her look as if she had hardly anything on and did not go unnoticed as she closed the distance between them.

“Belle...” His mouth had gone dry.

“Angus,” she smiled, running her fingers in his hair to bring him to her lips.

When she broke off the kiss, his head was spinning. She quietly linked his arm with hers as they walked into the ballroom.

The Wonderland theme was in full swing with a heavy Queen of Hearts motif. They walked through the many heart shaped archways, white rabbit statues and oversized teacups until they arrived at their table.

The group from Edgetown was always an attraction given the amount of effort his business partners put into dressing for the evening and the sheer amount of fear Angus Gold inspired. Tonight, though, all eyes turned to Belle. Of course everyone knew about the incident at the Knicks game and word had begun to circulate that it actually resulted in a relationship so naturally his rivals were curious. Now they all got to be stunned as Belle strode in on his arm.

“Well done, darling,” Carlotta said to Belle as they sat at Edgetown’s table.

“Hmm?”

“Cora’s going to be absolutely green.”

Before Belle could respond, Angus rolled his eyes.

“Really, it was a month years ago, I doubt she’ll care.”

“Oh, she cares. After all, you dumped her.”

Belle looked to Angus. He shrugged.

“It was ages ago, before Milah and I were married.” He kissed her again. “Not important.”

* * *

Belle had just started to feel silly by the time she went to the ladies’ room. After all, there was nothing between Angus and Cora. She had to admit, though, she did look pretty damn good in this dress.

“Do you really think you’re impressing anyone, dear?”

Belle turned as Cora came to touch up her lipstick.

“I’ll admit, you seem to have sated his lust for the time being but really Angus is a man of many appetites, power being the biggest one. I did some checking on you. A librarian. How cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

Cora laughed. “He’ll trade you in on a newer model soon enough. It’s nothing personal, dear, just the way of things.”

“You know,” said Belle, “if you think you can take him, why don’t you go try?”

She looked up at Cora, the older woman seemed momentarily stunned by her gall.

“That’s what I thought,” said Belle, picking her clutch back up.

* * *

  
Belle walked back to the ballroom. Angus was still sitting at the table.

“Sweetheart,” he said, greeting her with a kiss.

Belle smiled, then noticed some hesitation in his eyes. She glanced to see Cora as the cause of it.

“Take a walk with me?,” she offered.

She saw the mischievous curve in his smile as he took her hand.

The guests were free to roam the museum, though most of them had not availed themselves of the opportunity and Belle led Angus nowhere in particular. They found themselves in the museum’s new exhibit dedicated to fairy tales.

“Well, she looks familiar,” said Angus.

She looked at him questioningly and he motioned at a painting entitled “La Belle et La Bete” where a beast seemed entranced by a young maiden. She couldn’t help but smile.

“You know I thought the movie was about me when it came out,” said Belle. “I was eight.”

He frowned.

“What?,” asked Belle.

“I was thirty.”

“Oh.”

She finally decided to be brave.

“Does that bother you?”

“Does what bother me?”

“The fact that I was dancing around my parents’ sitting room pretending my German Shepherd was Beast when you probably had bought a house.”

Angus shook his head. “No, of course not.”

“Oh?”

“If it was going to bother someone I assumed that it would be you,” he answered back. “Why? Is it bothering you?”

“I...” She shifted uncomfortably. “I told my mum how old you are.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, she knew you were older because I mentioned Bae and then the business and my cousin showed her the clip from the game and she said something like it was okay just so long as I was having fun.”

“Fun?”

“Then I ran into Cora and she said pretty much the same thing which is how I ended up in this dress and...” She shook her head. “This sounds idiotic, doesn’t it?”

“No, not at all. Cora has one daughter in therapy and one who needs full-time supervision. That’s not even speaking about her employees.” He stepped closer. “Are you having fun?”

She bit her lip. “I would say it’s more than fun.”

“So would I and I’ll do whatever it is I have to win your parents over. Maybe I could fly them here-”

“You’re not flying them here.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Angus...” She stepped back closer and kissed him. “You don’t need to do that. I’ll talk to them. I’m sorry I let them and Cora get to me, I bought this twelve-thousand dollar dress-”

“Don’t be so hasty.”

“Did you not just hear me?”

“I couldn’t because I’ve been staring at your legs all night wondering when I could get my hands on them...”

He had a predatory gleam in his eye now and Belle’s mood suddenly shifted. She reached down and pulled the skirt up from the floor, exposing her thigh for him to knead with his hand.

“An excellent start, but I am not satisfied.”

“What will satisfy you?,” she asked feigning breathlessness.

His fingers trailed upward and to the thin thong under her dress, they drifted towards her center with feather light touches that made her keen in desperation.

“I suspect the same thing that might satisfy you...”

She crashed her lips against his and their kiss was a war of tongues and teeth. She moaned against him.

“We should leave,” he said.

“No,” said Belle.

“Sweetheart, eventually our luck is going to run out on this...”

“That’s why I’m not very good at gambling.”

She led him over to a bench in the corner, pushing him down and straddling him, the gold beading now bunched up around her hips. She leaned down to kiss him as she freed his cock from his trousers, coaxing him into hardness.

“I love you,” he groaned.

“I love you,” she echoed,

Belle maneuvered to push her thong off, then teased his cock with a few brushes from her own dripping mound before his hands gripped her hips in desperation. She smiled as she pushed slowly down onto him, the agony apparent in his blown out eyes. She took such pleasure in seeing him want so badly that she tried to delay her own gratification but it was hard to hang on as he reached up to palm her breasts through the beading.

“What is that?,” he asked.

She was slightly offended until she remembered how she had gotten in this dress. “Double-sided tape and nipple covers.”

“Oh. You really went all in, didn’t you?”

“I’m not even finished yet.”

Belle pushed herself up and slammed down on him, making him groan, then moved to short, frantic movements until she broke over him, relaxing as he thrust slowly into her, prolonging the ebb of her orgasm until he finally joined her over the edge.

And they were one very debauched pile of expensive clothes on a museum bench in front of a statue of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Belle giggled at the sight. Angus met her gaze and snorted.

“Bet that’s the first those two have seen of anything like that.”

“Come on, I’m sure they have a very active sex life,” said Belle.

“He wanders the woods looking for dead women to kiss. Do you think he has any idea what to do with a conscious one?” He kissed her. “Why don’t we go back to my apartment and see what we can do without the tape?”

Belle nodded. “Yes, please.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby's opinions about the original Solaris are entirely accurate and shared by me.


End file.
